Twisting time
by zZemoKITTYzZ
Summary: The winter war was lost now ichigo,rukia,urahara,yoruichi and satsuna go back in time to change the past.oc's, charactor death and my 1st story.looking for beta.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach – twisting time**

This Is a rewritten version of the story because when I written chapter 5 on paper I dident like some of the things I've done and ended up in writers block. *sigh*, so im re-doing it from the beginning but keeping most things the same.

**Chapter 0: plorge**

The streets were filled with crimson red blood. The war was lost. All who stood against Aizen were long ago killed, only five alive now.

"what do you mean Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked looking at the man in front of her like he was insane.

"exactly what I said, I maniged to build a time machine so we can win the war this time round."

"you've got to be kidding me, is'ent time traveling impossible?" satsuna said looking at him with the same expression as Yoroichi.

"well it isn't really time travel, as you said its impossible, instead we'll end up in a different dimension in the past."Urahara explained removing his informis fan from nowhere.

"but are you sure we'll win this time?" Yoruichi asked.

"do you want to fail? If we go back well have knowledge of what's to come, since it won't be very different from this dimension, and with enough time to plane it out, I doubt we'll fail the second time round."

"I'll get ichi and Rukia" Satsuna said showing her agreement .Urahara nodded as she disappeared in a flash of speed.

~~~_later~~~_

"everyone redy?" Urahara asked reseving nods in response."Good, this is how it works, these tablets when enough rashi is added sends us about 103 years in the past, now we need to put them into a circle and step inside only put rashi in one when I say so."

They all nodded and began doing as instructed, once everything was in place huge amounts of rashi could be detected coming from underground in the Urahara shop, as a blue pillar of pure rashi shot up to the darkened sky's. ~~~?~~~

"fuck, were are we?"

YEY!~~~~ first chapter done I may do some of the second today but I wont be updating tomorrow. hope people like it, and incase people ask satsuna is a oc that's going to be ichigos twin sister in the story.

Plz comment and give me ideas for later chapters. And before I forget sorry for all spelling an grammar mistakes I may have made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, *sigh* I get the feeling that no ones going to actually read and like my story at all. I really do have low- self esteem when It comes to writing story's. oh well might as well get this over with.**

**Chapter1: were the hell are we?**

"fuck, were are we?" satsuna groaned as she opened her eyes to look at the opening to a forest in front of her. "ichi?... when I find urahara I'm going to kill him"

"kill who?" a voice asked.

"rukia! Where are we?"

"somewhere in rukonga (sp?) probably the lower districts." Rukia replied. she looked at her and realized she wasn't wearing her usual cloths. "what are you wearing?"

Satsuna blinked and looked down at herself " hell if I know, don't remember changing," she was wearing what you'd usually find in rukonka (what do u call them again?) it was white and ended at her knees, it also had a black sash around her waist. "but you do know your wearing the same thing too."Rukia then looked down at herself and she noticed it was the same thing she used to wear in rukonga , long sleeves and a dark purple with a lighter purple forming flowers.

"strange, I think its best to look for the others, come on"

"I don't think it would be very hard saying we found each other" satsuna commented following after her. The area was quiet and after a while satsuna noticed a flash of orange and alerted rukia.

Slumped against a tree was ichigo , asleep." You wanna wake him?" satsuna asked

"na, go ahead," was her reply.

Satsuna grinned and walked over to her brothers body, once she was close enough she kicked him in the stomach which caused him to jerk awake.

"what the hell satsuna!" he yelled

"hey bro"

"where are we?" he asked

"dunno" satsuna replied

"are you two done, we need to find the nearest settlement," rukia said.

~~~_l~A~T~E~R~~~_

"excuse me sir but do you know where we are?" Rukia asked a man who was walking past them.

"district 72 of rukonga. You three must be new then," the man said.

"yes we are, thank you." Rukia replied.

"good luck," the man said and moved on.

"you were right when you said we were in the lower districts," satsuna said.

"What should we do now?" ichigo asked

"i say we should try at the academy."Satsuna suggested.

"are you sure thats a good idea?" Ichigo asked.

"you doubt me, who's older?"

"by five minutes"

"still older, anyway if we could finish in a year the we could plan with Urahara and Yoruichi" satsuna said.

"that's a good idea but it would take a while to get there," Rukia said.

"shumpo?"Ichigo suggested. Rukia nodded and both shumpo'd off to the academy.

"no fair" Satsuna said as she shot of in her own birst of speed.

* * *

second chapter over finely even though its short it took me a while, I swear it was moking me saying i couldent finish it. farly difrent from my oringenal on paper but never mind since your never ganna read that messed up comment coz it isent ganna kill ya :)


End file.
